She's Got Bite
by obanfan75
Summary: Original character Silvamane and fire prince Zuko get a little too close for comfort with one another. Silvamane is kind of like a vampire but she's not...nevermind you'll understand once you read the story. slight sexual themes. read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

She's Got Bite… She's Got Bite…

Started on 8/15/08

Main characters:

Original Character Silvamane (you use her and I shall hunt you down and sue you!)

Prince Zuko

And Uncle Iroh as a slight main character

Page 1

"Silva please," Zuko nearly pleaded, he wanted her to bite him.

Silva is a special _"Vampire_"; doesn't die in the sunlight or from holy artifacts. But unlike vampires who always had to drink blood, she could eat human food and survive with little blood.

"Why? Why do you want to be bitten," Silva asked softly, her sharp teeth nipping along his exposed shoulder.

Silva is what people called a Carpathian, but on a different level. Her powers rivaled the gods and spirits themselves, but she always kept herself in check.

"I want to know what it feels like-I've seen you do it to the other men on my crew…they say it felt…" He couldn't find the word for it.

"Perfect?" Sliding a hand over his throat, feeling his strong and steady pulse. "If I do it to you, I'm not going to drink your blood though." Teeth scraping against the firmness of his shoulder, feeling him shiver in response and anticipation.

"Please," he said once more, placing a hand on the back of her head. Gently and insistently pulled her against his neck, until her lips met with his throat as well.

Silva had never seen this side of him, most of the time he acted arrogant and harsh, but now he was gentle and pleading.

**Page 2 Date 8/15/08**

Pausingfor a moment, she wondered if Zuko was her other half. The darkness to her light, the very thing that would keep her from losing her mind as she licked her lips. Every one of her senses seemed to stop being extremely heightened and painful, after she was in his care. Or what could be considered his care; after all she was his prisoner. But she could walk freely on the ship, just not out on land.

"Fine, but let me warn you…once you wake up your going to be in a lot of pain," hoping to deter him from this outrageous act.

But it didn't, with his other hand he pulled the rest of her body on top of his. Her shirt rubbed against his bare torso, making him want to do more than just get bitten by her. Silva tilted her head to nibble at the underside of his jaw, but when she traveled behind his ear, swirling her tongue in an erotic manner. His lower half pushed against hers as he groaned in sweet pleasure and agony.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and sank her half-inch fangs into his throat, Zuko pushed harder, but their clothes hampered any chance for him to get closer. She licked at his skin, enjoying how she could control men this way, and how she could send them over the edge without having to play dirty. Also, she enjoyed the way he tasted like smoke, sweat, and fire.

They stayed like that for at least ten minutes. His heavy breathing filled the room, his whimpers echoed in her mind. Silva could sense his dirty thoughts as he thrust himself hard against her, capturing her in his strong embrace. She closed the pinpricks her teeth had made, laying in his arms allowing her tongue to play on his warm skin.

His senses were still reeling when she pushed herself out of his arms and straddled him. His body felt like lead, his mind felt like it was on fire, and like she said the pain crawled slowly through his limp mind.

Page 3 Date 8/17/08

Silva leaned forward, her lips to his ear. "You better not tell anyone about this…" Also saying it in his mind but made it more into a command.

He wanted to move, to keep her with him. But all he could do was watch her leave, before the pain became too much for him and finally became unconscious.

**--OXO--**

The next day he woke with a dull throbbing on his neck. He changed out of his loose sleeping pants and into his heavy armor. On his way to the brig, his Uncle greeted him cheerfully. But noticed a strange dragon-shaped tattoo on Zuko's throat.

"Nephew," he paused, trying to figure out how to ask him, "What is that mark on your neck?"

"Mark?" He turned to face his uncle, rubbing his neck thoughtfully. "What do you mean?" Staring at his Uncle worriedly.

"That dragon-shaped one, right there." Poking the mentioned spot. "Wait-don't tell me you-" His eyes grew big as saucers.

"I-I didn't," he stammered, backpedaling into the wall. "Its not what you think!"

And just at that very time, Silva decided to walk up and see what the commotion was about.

"What's up?" She arched an eyebrow, seeing Zuko backed against the wall, clutching his throat. "Oh, now I see what's going on."

Page 4 Date 8/17/08

"What did you do to my nephew, Silvamane?" Iroh wheeled on her, his eyes filled with rage.

She shrugged, "I just marked him that's all…why, you think I did something _bad with him_?" Sticking her tongue out at the very thought.

"Why else would he have that mark?" Iroh retorted, his hands balled into fists, which began to smoke.

Silva saw Zuko trying to sidle away, "Hey! Prince, where do you think your going?" Silva's arm lashed out and grabbed his wrist, a tight shackle of fingers.

He jumped in surprise of her strength and speed, and stuttered. "I'm needed in the brig!"

"No." Tugging his wrist for emphasis with each word. "Your." _Tug_ "Not!" _Tug! Tug!_ "Now either you stay and listen willingly, or I'll just force you to." Letting go of his wrist.

Zuko just stood there, anchored to the spot by her unbreakable gaze. His Uncle turned to look at him, then to look at her in disbelief.

"Explain yourselves," Uncle Iroh seemed to have cooled down, shoving his hands into his sleeves. "Silva," he began.

She turned to him, her stare softened and her posture became careless.

"Let me put it this way. Short and simple…"

Iroh nodded in agreement.

Page 5 Date 8/17/08

She took a deep breath and said, "Zuko has that mark because he's my other half." She closed her eyes, waiting for him to explode into laughter.

"You mean your partner or mate for a better term?" Iroh stared solemnly, but his eyes brightened along with his smile. "Well, well. Looks like you might have someone who likes you, nephew!"

Zuko watched in surprise, as he watched her expression change to sheer amazement for the first time.

"How did you know?" Opening her eyes wide in shock.

He chuckled softly, "It was the way you acted around Zuko, plus I've seen my fair share of Carpathians in my lifetime, who have found their soul mates or life partners. _**But,**_ you haven't converted him yet, or did you?"

She shook her head, "No, and I don't plan on it anytime soon."

Finally Zuko broke into the discussion, "What are you two talking about? I know she's Carpathian, but what do you mean by converted?" Glaring at them both.

"May I?" Silva looked at Iroh.

He nodded; she stepped up to Zuko catching him in her gaze once more. Her eyes glowed bright silver, and Zuko learned everything he needed to know and more.

"But how? I still don't understand," he murmured to her, trying to comprehend what he had just now learned.

Page 6 Date 8/17/08 – 8/18/08

She ripped off her shirt's right sleeve, exposing the very same mark on her shoulder. "Only time this mark has ever been that dark, is since I met you…and the only way it does that is if I'm near my life partner." Gesturing towards him.

"But, but…" he stammered, trying to speak. He finally regained his composure; he lost his confused look and gained his ever-famous scowl back. "I'm heading to the brig, _we'll _talk about this later, Silvamane…" He strode away.

"He may act tough, but he's not." Silva watched him disappear into another corridor.

"Your lucky Silva. He's not one to give up easily. Zuko's strong-willed and will fight to protect the people he really cares for." Iroh nodded slowly.

"Like when you were captured by those earthbenders?" Eyeing the old general.

"Yes, just like when I was captured…" Turning towards another hallway. "Silva, I hope you can calm him down and help him think of other things, besides the avatar…"

"I'll try, general." Whispering to no one in particular, heading towards the brig as well.

**--OXO--**

"Sir, if we head northwest we'll come across the avatar and his companions who were last seen on Sharktooth isle." Zuko's second in command reported.

Page 7 Date 8/17/08 – 8/ 18/08

"Then head a course for Sharktooth Isle!" Zuko commanded loudly, watching his crew scramble to their stations.

He heard someone climbing the service latter and turned to see Silva pulling herself up and out of it. Stretching her muscles, some of his crew turned to look at her. Appreciating the way her body was molded. She was what they considered their trophy girl.

"Hey, where we going to?" Spotting Zuko leaning against the ship's large compass.

"Sharktooth Isle, where the avatar is supposed to be…" Acting as if he had something better to do.

"Sharktooth isle, sounds fun. Oh, I have something to tell you." Grabbing him by the scruff of his armor and pulling him into the hallway that lead to the mapping room.

She was glad it was unoccupied at the moment.

Zuko pushed her hand away, "What! What did you want to tell me that is so important you had to drag me out of the brig!" Angry, at how he was treated and horrified at how his crew was going to think of that little show.

She leaned forward her lips to his ear, "Meet me in the cargo room at midnight…but you can't fire bend while you're in there…" Then slowly strolled out of the room, lightly swaying her hips before the door closed behind her.

He watched almost hypnotized by the way she walked; he almost followed Silva and was glad he didn't. "What have you gotten yourself into by taking that she-devil into your possession?" Zuko asked himself, but he didn't head back to the brig…he went straight to his room to think about what she wanted with him.

**--OXO--**

Midnight soon came around and Zuko left his room as silently as a mouse and went to the cargo room.

Silva seen the door open and close quietly, and watched as he stared hard into the unforgiving darkness trying to figure out where she was. She silently hopped down from a stack of crates, and slinked behind him.

Zuko thought he heard someone's feet tap across the floor, and was tempted to fire bend to see. But then he remembered her request and refrained from doing so. He felt a strange presence behind him but thought nothing of it until it was too late.

Silva wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her full weight against his back. "Hello, partner…" Her cool breath teased the skin on his neck. He straightened to hold himself and her up.

He was starting to turn red and was thankful that she couldn't see his face turn in the darkness. "What did you want to talk about?" Trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Talk? Who said anything about talking?" placing a cheek on his back. "You really need to learn how to loosen up…" She gave his stomach muscles a squeeze.

He yelped out in alarm and jumped out of her grip. He heard her chuckle as he turned to face her or what could be her. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see how you reacted from my touch, that's all." Her voice came from behind a stack of crates.

He whirled to track her voice but he heard her jump from the stack to another one. Forcing him to follow her throughout the large cargo room, which was about the size of a small Agni Kai arena. His breath came out ragged and his movements became more sluggish with every passing minute as he chased her. Finally he collapsed against a barrel, trying to keep from passing out, when he felt the barrel he sat against shake.

"Silva," he asked weakly, attempting to stand but failing miserably.

"That's me," she hopped down in front of him and kneeled between his spread legs. "You need to work out more, Prince. If you can't keep up with me you, can't keep up with nobody…" Placing a hand on his leg giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That's not fair…you're…a Carpathian…you have more stamina than I do," he wheezed, his breathing became quick and ragged the more he sat there. Trying to not fall into her spell she was weaving around him and her.

"You think I'm trying to capture you in my spells? Now look who is thinking irrationally." Teasing him, her hand slid off his leg.

Standing up and brushing herself off Silva walked over to a crate marked **provisions** and tore the top off, retrieving a canteen of water. Walked back to Zuko and offered it to him.

"Better drink, you look dehydrated from my game of chase." Giving him a small smile as he snatched it out of her hands and chugged it down.

"Thanks," he murmured after he was satisfied, placing the empty canteen beside him. Then he said, "Game of chase? Why?"

"You looked like you needed something to take your mind off things," Silva finally felt exhaustion kick in as she sat down in front of him. "And I thought if I got you tired enough you wouldn't have time to think about anything but sleep…" Wiping her forehead with her forearm, she began to pant hard.

"Looks like it took a lot out of you too," Zuko leaned forward, "I thought you had great endurance but I guess I was wrong…" Listening to her breathing and the creaks and groans of the ship. "But what do you mean get my mind off things?"

She thought for a moment of how to explain, and decided on. "Well, you look really miserable with everything on your mind. Like your ship, the crew, your uncle, prisoners, the avatar, and me."

"Wait, what was that you said before, you?" Arching an eyebrow.

"Prisoners?"

"No, after that!" He growled.

"Thy avatar?" She knew he was about to explode and waited for him to. "Why was it the wrong thing for me to say?"

He was looked at her, but dropped his stare. He couldn't get mad at her no matter how hard he tried. "No, but you didn't have to do this, this game of chase to try and get me to forget about everything…you could have simply asked for a training session and I would be too focused on that and—"

Before he knew it Silva was on her feet, then kneeling between his legs again. Capturing him in an electrifying kiss that made him catch fire and soar to the stars.

She broke the kiss then placed her forehead against his, "You talk and think too much for your own good…"

His breath caught in his chest, he thought this might be her Carpathian hunger talking and not her. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to accept that thought. His arms on there own accord wrapped around Silva, drawing her closer. Silva ducked her head underneath his and nibbled at his throat. His blood became thick and hot, he felt a need he never knew he had, burst forth.

"I want you Silvamane," taking in her scent, her very essence he breathed in as he held her tight.

"I want you too, Prince Zuko…" He felt more than heard as she continued up along his jaw line.

He just then happened to notice she wasn't wearing her heavy armor, it felt like she barely had any clothes on for that matter! But he thought hungrily about how she would feel against his bare skin if he could just get his armor off. Silva did that for him…her hands went to his back where the chest plate was tied in place, undoing the leather strings. He let go of her for a moment to shrug out of it, and then placed a hungry kiss to her lips. Making her catch fire and soar with him. His loose shirt, lower armor, pants, and underwear were the only things standing between him and his Silva.

"Silva, why don't we find a better place-" His eyes looked like molten gold in the dark, flashing dangerously.

"Gladly," she cut him off, picking herself up and offered a hand to help him up.

He took them in his rough hands, stood up gathering his chest plate. Guided her through the darkness and back into the corridors, hoping not to run into anybody on their way to his room.

Silva stood by the door and watched him, the lights played along his defined muscles. She growled inwardly at the thought of curling up beside him, to feel…

He gently captured her wrist, "Come on, before someone sees us." Taking her into his room, sliding the door shut.

Silva had been in his room, but not able to see anything since he left the candles unlit and the lights off. But she got a glimpse of what she missed: a dragon-shaped mask, broad swords hanging under the mask, fire nation tapestries, and a rug that featured a dragon biting its own tail as it encircled the fire emblem. He quietly slipped out of his lower armor and all he had on now were his pants and underwear.

With a wave of his hand he dimmed the candles, almost sending them into complete darkness after leading her to his bed. Pulling Silva next to him as he lay down, Zuko's warm body sparked the heat in hers.

"Zuko…" she began, but he placed a finger to her lips before straddling her. Silva then noticed the mark on his neck seemed to have changed from black to red. Red meant lust in her book of tattoos.

He saw in the dim light that she was wearing only a short top, which stopped right below her breasts, and loose shorts that hid her lower figure. He bent forward pinning her hands above her with one hand, dipping below her head. Treating her the way she treated him, teasing her skin with his tongue. Silva's body bowed underneath him, as if she could trap him against her.

He gave a low rumble, "Relax."

She gave a low whimper, "How can I when you're teasing me this way?" She gave a quiet yelp as he nipped at her skin.

She could feel his hunger rival hers as he continued to play with her. As he stripped her down to her bra and panties, taking his pants off, she then realized this was going to fast. She had to stop this or they were going to hurt each other.

She bit her lip knowing the consequences if she told him to stop, but she didn't want any part of this right now!

She took her chance when he went to slide her bra off. She slapped him hard, sending him onto his back. "Zuko!"

He looked at her rubbing his stinging cheek, "What was that for?"

She gave him a glare that stopped him cold when he tried to pin her underneath him again. She got up, slipped her shirt and shorts on, strode mechanically to the door and faced him.

"This isn't the time or place for this! Not here, not now. Don't you realize what would happen if we did do it? Didn't you see the consequences!?" She barked, fear and anger mixing on her freckled face.

He looked at Silva as if she just cut his left arm off, then Zuko's mind finally kicked into gear. Realizing the truth of her words, lowering his head in shame. "I wasn't even paying attention, I-I could have hurt you!" Clutching his head in his hands.

She saw in his head all the consequences he thought he knew, but couldn't hold back one thought. The one about her getting pregnant and facing the price. He knew he wasn't old enough to take care of a child and he was in no position to have sex with her.

"Zuko, look at me." She spoke softly, drawing his attention as she walked up to him. "Now listen to me, I know you realize what harm you could have done. But for the moment focus on something else besides what happened tonight. That's an order," hoping to lighten his mood even after what happened between them.

He chuckled a little, feeling her in his mind. "Don't erase the memory…I can use it to keep myself on track and keep me from doing any harm to you…"

"Very well, but know this, once this war is over. Once we can both find peace, we might just do it…but not now…" Kissing his brow and heading for the door.

"Silva."

"Hm?"

"Thanks, but I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow at training." He gave her a smile, a real smile for the first time.

"That I wouldn't miss for the world," finally leaving him…

The End-

I know I know it's used too much! Don't blame me!

Author Obanfan75

Send your thoughts and reviews to


	2. Silvamane's short biography or not

I know most of you, my readers do not know who Silvamane is…but here in this little short chapter I am going to explain who, w

I know most of you, my readers do not know who Silvamane is…but here in this little short chapter I am going to explain who, what and how she came to be. But listen a little more, Silva will appear more than just in this story, but her attitude and behavior, along with what she is will change. I'm thinking about putting up a story I call "The Oban Alternative or Race Like No Tomorrow" out but some people won't like what happens with Don Wei and Rick Thunderbolt in the beginning. If you are a fan of this story try out, my Oban story, and see how it tastes…mmm bloody goodness…

Biography (More like who she is than a biography)

Silvamane is a young girl, age seventeen. A little shorter than prince Zuko, only two inches though. Hair color is silver; original eye color is silver as well, but changes depending on her moods. Originally a shape shifter, but bitten by a Carpathian which is basically a vampire, on her birthday…thus she became a bloodthirsty monster who came across Zhao and his men. She began to murder them one by one every night as she drank them of their blood. Finally Zhao got angry enough and rallied the last of his men, capturing her in his ship's cargo bay. Silvamane finally gained control of her Carpathian (Vampire) Bloodlust, but became Zhao's prisoner.

Zhao thought it would be funny to trade Zuko her, for Zuko's prisoner. Which was the stupidest idea he had ever done in his lifetime (Zhao is a MORON!)

Silva couldn't stand being in her prison cell in Zuko's ship and broke out and ran down into the cargo room where it was dark, and where she could catch rats to feed on. Zuko realized that he couldn't control her in any way, prison cells (Worthless), Shackles (Worthless), and bodyguards? What bodyguards? (She just puts them out with vampiric hypnosis and drinks their blood!)

He gave up and allowed her to walk freely on his ship except around the infirmary and on land, because if she smelled blood, fresh blood to be exact she would go on a blood sucking spree until she was satisfied…

Here's some insight on Carpathians, they like more than blood…they like blood and sex…yet Silva was keen to keep away from men who would try and have it with her. But if they managed to strip her down, she would take so much of their blood they would pass out, allowing her to escape back to the safety of the cargo room.

Yet when Zuko was ever around she melted, she would answer almost every whim. Follow every order without question, but sometimes when she was pissed. He would let her train with him and his crew. And every time Zuko and Silva won, the crew piled in a heap on the deck.

Silva tasted Zuko's blood the first time he asked her to bite him, but she didn't want to risk killing him, or gaining a taste for him. But on the second time he asked her…

Well it basically becomes the story She's Got Bite…

Sorry if this isn't really a good background for Silvamane, but its all I can really summarize for her in this story.


	3. Captured!

Chapter 3 of She's Got Bite…

Chapter 3 of She's Got Bite…

At **Zuko's ship…**

"Helmsmen on that shore over there, while I go out to find the avatar," Zuko ordered leaving the helm room and walking down into the cargo bay, where the komodo rhinos were kept.

He then noticed the loud rhinos were silent, they should have been stomping and snorting. Something was wrong, he ran over to the pens. Most of the rhinos seemed to be in some sort of trance, their eyes glazed, breathing deep and slow, no movement from them at all. Zuko then noticed that one of the rhinos was lying on its side, and a person was leaning over it.

He whispered low, "Silva, is that you?" lighting his hand on fire, getting closer he could hear slurping noises, and a growl of satisfaction as the figure stood up straight.

"Zuko?" The figure wiped their mouth on their sleeve turning to the fire prince. "I didn't expect you to come back down here so soon, after what happened…" Walking into the light to reveal herself Silvamane.

"What were you doing to that rhino," he extinguished the flame, plunging them into the darkness.

"I had to feed," her eyes glittered unnaturally in the dark, showing her predator side. The side that fed on the blood of men and animals alike, not caring as to who she hurt as long as she was fed. "And I didn't want to drink human blood at the moment, so I settled for rhino blood." She felt her canines shrink back to normal size.

He flinched at the word _feed_. It sounded so unnatural, it didn't sound like Silva at all. He changed the subject, "I heading out to Shark Tooth Isle…" he swallowed for a moment about what he was about to say next. "I want you to come with me," so low she didn't catch it the first time.

"Wait, what did you say?" Her eyes flashed with curiosity, replacing the predator quickly. Her natural curiosity got the better of her, body changing from its aloof stance to an eager one.

"I want you to come with me on my search for the avatar this time," repeating it. "Since you've been cooped in my ship for so long. It might actually do you some good…"

"Is that you saying it, or your uncle?" arching an eyebrow at his explanation.

He retaliated, "Its me!" His hands burst into flame, revealing each other.

Silva was surprised that she got him pissed off so quickly; his face wasn't showing anger though. She couldn't really tell what the emotion was, but she knew how _she_ looked. Eyes wide, the color shimmering in the firelight and a smirk across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He ordered.

"Nothing." Waving a hand in defense to cool him down. "When are we going?" Turning to face the large door to the outside, to Shark Tooth Isle.

"Now," he grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her behind him, listening to her protests as she fought his grip. "Up." Pulling her up into a rhino's saddle.

The large cargo door opened, Zuko led the beast out onto the sandy shore. Silva held onto him as he urged the rhino into a dead run. He felt her bury her face into the back of his armor trying to keep from getting sick, from watching everything pass by her so fast. He pulled the rhino into a stop, pausing to look at a small river surrounded by trees. Slash marks were cut high and low among several trees, either from a special blade or from a water bender's attack.

"Silva, take a look at those trees, what do you see?" still staring at the tree trunks.

"I see," she pulled away from his armor, "Cuts on trees, on trees that are very hard to cut at all…" She slipped off the beast, her legs went like rubber and she collapsed onto her knees. She stood up, still a little off balance. "Those are steel wood trees, they are the only trees that can't be cut with ordinary blades." Walking up to one of the trees, she placed a hand on one of the gashes and followed it. "Too perfect for a blade, but not a water bender." She didn't even realize what she said.

"What did you say," Zuko inquired. "How did you know all that?"

She shrugged, "Guess all that studying I did when I was eight finally kicked in." walking up to another tree, tracing another cut. "There fresh, whoever did these…" She sniffed the air, picking up the scent of a large and small animal, a campfire, one female, and two young males. "Is still here, but not in this area." Sitting herself in front of Zuko. "I'll take those," plucking the reins out of his hands.

"Hey," he protested. He struggled to hold on as she weaved between trees, across creeks, and through several small canyons. "Where are you going?" his grip tightening around her waist as the rhino jumped across a small fissure.

She made the animal rear back as it stopped; her nostrils flared taking in the scent of the group again. She pointed north, "The avatar is in that cave, on that small mountain."

Zuko strained to see the cave she mentioned, "I don't see…" He realized she was using her Carpathian instincts, not her human ones. Under his breath, "Finally. I caught you."

"Yah!" Urging the rhino towards the new destination, to the avatar's camp.

Back at Zuko's ship…

"Where is Zuko?" Uncle Iroh wiped the sleep from his eyes; he finally achieved the perfect sleep. And now he comes to find out his nephew has gone without him to capture the avatar.

One of Zuko's subordinates answered, "He went onto the island, with the _vampire_." He uttered the word like it was cursed.

"I see," was all Iroh said, stroking his beard in thought. _Now why would Zuko take Silva out to the island knowing she would run? _He shook his head, but his stomach growled in protest at the thought of joining his nephew. _I wonder if the cook is making anything special today? _Iroh headed to the galley…

Back with Zuko and Silva…

They left the animal tied to a tree several hundred feet away from the cave, among the trees. They crept up to the entrance, Silva in the lead. When Zuko saw the avatar sleeping on his bison's tail, he almost broke into a run, but Silva caught him by the waist slamming him into the ground.

He hissed as she put her full weight on him. "What are you doing," cursed Zuko. Struggling to escape her strong Carpathian grip.

"I'm keeping you from doing anything stupid! Like scaring off the avatar! Now keep quiet while I do my _magic_," she got off him, and stood in the center of the cave's mouth. She began to chant ancient words, ones she didn't know, but knew in a weird way. The last words she said were, "dark burn."

The avatar shivered in his sleep as the spell/curse settled on him. Chaining him to the dream world, where he would be kept until further notice.

Zuko watched as Silva grabbed the avatar by his ankles and dragged him outside into the sunlight. The avatar's body struck some spiky rocks, which should have woken him up, but he just kept on dreaming oblivious to the pain his body was enduring.

"How long will he stay like that?" Zuko eyed the avatar suspiciously.

"As long as I want, or as long as you want me to," Silva's gaze traced Zuko's face.

"Let's take him back to the ship, but first let's tie him up." Zuko led Silva who tossed the avatar over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't see the point," She muttered under her breath. "But if that's what he wants fine." Laying the avatar across the rhino's back, she watched Zuko tie his hands and feet together.

"Silva, what's the matter," when they reached the shore.

"I didn't catch the scent of the other two kids. I'm starting to get a bit worried about what happened…maybe they heard us coming, tried to warn the avatar. Or they separated, probably from a quarrel or a certain reason." Her nose quivered, "I don't like it one bit, not one bit at all…"

Finally inside the ship, his crew had waited there for his return, and Uncle Iroh was not in sight. The crew cheered and roared as they saw that the avatar was in Zuko's possession.

Zuko literally threw the young avatar into his crew's awaiting hands.

"Take him to a prison cell, shackle him securely, and make sure he has no way of escaping." Zuko's stare followed the men as they left into the long hall that went to the prison cells. "As for you Silvamane," he turned, gaze softening for a moment. "I want to see you in my room…" Leaving her to follow or stay where she was in the cargo bay.

She stared longingly at the cargo bay door, hearing it clank shut. _I wanted to see the rest of Shark Tooth Isle! Why didn't I lead him on a false trail so I could?! I'm so stupid!_ She smacked herself in the face. _Might as well see what princey boy wants…_


	4. eternal bliss and eternal darkness

Chapter 4 of She's got bite

Chapter 4 of She's got bite

"Prince Zuko?" Silva knocked lightly on his closed door.

The door creaked open, and she stepped inside. Her gaze landing on his sitting form in front of his candles that sat beneath the mask as he trained. The candles reflecting his slow and steady breathing as they flickered in and out. She went and stood beside him staring into the candles' flames.

"Silva, you seem to have something on your mind." Zuko finally spoke up, but didn't open his eyes.

She was startled by his statement, but still spoke up. "Yes, I do have something on my mind that is bugging me. Why do you ask?" The flames reflected eerily in her eyes as she looked down upon him.

"It's about being outside, about being free. Isn't it?" Catching her off guard by standing up quickly. The robe he was wearing slipped off his frame and onto the cold floor, revealing his muscled torso to her. His eyes bore into hers. "You wanted to stay outside on the island, to explore. Before catching the avatar…"

She backpedaled until she felt the firmness of the wall against her, "Yes, I wanted to do that and more…but I had to follow your orders, your rules…" Turning her head to the side to avoid his soul-boring gaze. "I wanted to run away and enjoy the island, to see things I'll never get to see on my own homeland…"

He walked up to her, placing a rough hand against her cheek. Tracing the smooth curve into the hollow of her throat, wrapping his hand around her throat. Feeling her pulse flutter and quicken like something small and defenseless trapped in his grip. He acted on impulse and ducked underneath her head, catching the soft skin of her throat in his mouth.

She jerked in response; his tongue darted out to taste her skin. Teeth nipping at her flesh drawing blood to her skin but not enough to make her bleed. "Zuko…"

He heard her, stuck between a plea and a growl. Pinning her against the wall with his body. "You wanted to explore…well, here's your chance."

Her eyes widened, _this is not what I expected. I've never thought he would try it… try and do this. What does he mean by __**explore?**_She felt his arms surround her head, making his body a prison against hers. Trying to keep her closer to his body as he teased her throat. _Oh shit! He means that! _She tried to escape his grip, "Zuko! You promised!"

He stiffened and rose to face her. "I kept my promise, the war will be over once I hand over the avatar. Its already over…" Rubbing his cheek against hers. "Silva…I don't want to wait…"

She gulped, leaning into the wall. His body pressed tighter against hers. _I could hypnotize him, and take shelter in the cargo room…no, he'll find me and continue. But how, how am I going to avoid having sex with him? _She ground her teeth silently. "I have an idea…"

He spoke softly, "And what would this idea be?"

"If you want me, then take me somewhere. Somewhere away from this ship, an island, a beach, somewhere…please…" She was pretending getting away from the ship was the only way she could get him under her control.

"Very well, we'll take the small ship to an island…away from here. But, my crew cannot see me as I am…" Zuko pushed away and over to the shrine of candles. Opening the drawers he pulled out a black suit, and a blue and white mask. The mask was of a smiling demon. He slipped out of his pants and into the black pants and black shirt. Gray gloves, a black hood, and black shoes were the last thing before he put the mask on.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" Silva walked up to him, straightening his mask.

He gently took her hands in his gloved ones, "So nobody can tell whom I am, as I take you to where you wish to go." He then unhooked the swords from their resting place and attached their sheathe to his back. "Follow me…" His steps were silent as he led her down to the dry dock.

**--OXO--**

They finally arrived at a quiet island; the beach was covered in the strangest color for sand. Blue, the sand was midnight blue. The trees were green like ordinary trees, Zuko allowed her to lead them farther into the lush forest. But she didn't walk, she ran. Trying to make him tired before arriving at a nearby abandoned cabin.

He followed her inside, his body itching to feel her against him. She froze as she looked at a nearby picture that was tacked to the wall. He followed her gaze to the painting; there were only two people on it. A young girl around the age of six, and a teenage boy around age thirteen.

Silva walked up and took the painting down, stroking it gently. "Brother…" he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that you, and your brother?" pulling her against him.

"Yeah, can't believe I was that little," stroking the picture once more. She shook her head, and rolled the painting up and placed it into her knapsack. Dropping the pack beside the bed, turned to face Zuko.

He walked up to her, "Now?" He rumbled, dropping his swords beside the pack.

She took his mask off, and kissed him passionately. Her eyes turned bright silver, gazing into his amber ones. Zuko could feel the spell she was wrapping him up in, he tried to fight it, but the invisible chains tightened around him. But he wasn't strong enough and the spell finally took hold. The last two words of the spell, she spoke out, "Dragon's gaze…"

He felt himself fall forward into her arms; he had no control of his body. Dragging his body over to the bed she sat down, and pulled him up and onto the bed. Resting his head in her lap, her silver eyes were full of so many different emotions. Zuko realized he had control over his face. _ I guess the spell only stops my body from moving, not my face. _

"Silva…" He spoke softly, "Why'd you do this to me?" His voice sounded hurt.

She was caught off guard, thinking that her spell had worked perfectly. His voice brought her back to reality, looking down into his amber eyes. "I guess my spell didn't work all the way through…I…did it because I don't want to do _it_." Closing her eyes she waited for him to yell in frustration.

"I wasn't in control again!" He cursed himself. "I didn't keep my promise like I did, I almost hurt you…again…" a single tear streaked down his face and onto her leg.

"Zuko…if you promise…if your promise not to force me to do it. I won't have to do this to you anymore, if you do keep the promise." Wiping away the next tear away.

He choked on his words, "I promise, Silva. I promise, and if I don't keep that promise I'll burn myself for each time I don't." His body seemed to become unbound by the invisible chains.

"Don't burn yourself, please. I don't like seeing you hurt." Watching him sit up, letting him pull her into his warm embrace. "Don't…burn yourself because of me…" She shuddered at the thought of him scarring himself, because of her. "…Please…"

He closed his eyes, _then how am I going to punish myself?_

Silva had been listening in on his thoughts, "I could punish you _my way…" _Slipping out of his arms, pushing him down onto the bed on his back.

His body heat rose, and rose even higher when he felt her teeth graze his throat. He swallowed, "Your way?" His arms wrapped around her loosely. He thought, _now she's acting like she wants me. Can't she make up her mi-?_

Her sharpened incisors pierced his skin, sending them both into erotic bliss. Zuko's blood ran sweeter than honey into her mouth. She never tasted anything like his blood, sweeter than honey and thicker than it too, hotter than fire-whiskey…she reached out with her mind-like hands, capturing his, she merged theirs together. Feeding him erotic fantasies as he did for her.

"Silva…" His voice sounded hoarse, "…stop…"

Zuko pushed past the erotic images of them being together. **"Silva, stop! You've taken too much blood!" **He struggled to stay awake, as she continued to drink his blood.

She didn't hear his voice, but felt his fear. Her cold predator part of her mind, wanted to drink him dry. While her human side wanted to tear her own throat out; licking the pinpricks closed with her healing saliva. She could feel how weak and tired he was through their mind-link.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She began to cry. She never lost control, she never did. But now she was scared for Zuko's life as well as hers. She reached up and placed her palm on his fluttering pulse. She had taken too much, and he slowly dying.

She knew what she had to do, to let him live she had to make him drink her blood. It was the only way to replenish his blood supply. With her teeth she tore a gash in her wrist and put it up to his mouth. **"Drink, please drink."** Catching his mind, making it a command.

He could feel something tugging at his mind, the command…hearing it he followed. Drinking the enriched blood as if he were parched. When color returned to his face, she commanded him to stop. Licking the wound closed, and issuing one last command. **"Sleep now, sleep until I call your name so you may rise in the morning…"**

"**Silva?" **he replied weakly. **"I don't want to sleep, I can't we have to get back to the ship…!" **But he let himself get caught up in her tide, falling asleep in her arms.

"Zuko…" She kissed him on the forehead softly. "If you only knew how lucky you were…how lucky you were from being dead…"


	5. Chapter5 A Little Bite Never Hurt Nobody

Chapter 5 She's Got Bite…

Early in the morning before the sun rose high above the trees. Silva woke up to the cabin floors creak and groan under a heavy figure. She cracked one eye open and saw the intruder, quietly sniffing the air she came to a deadly conclusion.

"Brother," she attracted its attention.

Blood red eyes settling on hers, vampiric teeth unsheathed, his hands clenched to fight the urge to feed on such easy prey. "Hello, little sister. I didn't expect to see you here in my home."

She slowly sat up; her throat and Zuko's making her brother almost go mad in bloodlust. "Control yourself, vampire!" She glared, "Ryu!"

Her brother finally gave in to the blood lust; claw-like hands picked Silva up by the throat and slammed her against the cabin door. "I have to feed!"

Silva lay still in his relentless grip, focusing on her shapeshifter side. Her body became putty underneath Ryu's teeth; he sputtered when fur got stuck on his tongue.

"Release me, or pay the consequences!" Ryu looked up at his sister, but not her.

She had become a Kitsune (Part human- part fox); he quickly released her and backed away. Her yellow eyes pierced his angrily, baring sharp half-inch teeth.

"If you can't even stand my presence or even my partner's presence…then I must kill you! Brother…" She pulled back a clawed hand, preparing to rip out his undead heart.

"I understand, since I created you against your will…I have become a threat to everyone and everything I love…" Bowing his head low. He then looked up, the face of the vampire gone and replaced with her loving brother's face. "Destroy me, so I may finally have peace…"

"I love you, Ryu," a single tear slipped down her muzzle, before plunging her fist through his chest and ripping his heart out.

Before he fell to the floor his body and heart became ash, "I love you too, little sister…" She let his heart's ashes sift through her fingers and into the pile.

She stared at the ash pile that was her brother, not realizing she changed back. Silva walked over to a cabinet, retrieved a vase and swept Ryu's ashes into the vase. Sealing it over with komodo rhino hide.

"Rest in peace…" Placing it in front of the open window, her brother must have used to get inside.

She turned to Zuko's still form, feeling that it was not yet time to awaken him. Her stomach gurgled loudly, even though she had taken a lot of Zuko's blood, which should have filled her up. She was still hungry.

A saber-toothed-moose-lion bugled in the distance, and Silva ran her tongue over her dry-cracked lips.

--OXO--

Silva had come back from her hunt for the moose-lion. Her belly full and her attitude awfully bright after what happened to her brother. She dragged the large and heavy carcass to the front of the cabin and proceeded to butcher the rest of it. Taking the skin and leaving it out, so she could make it into something useful. Along with the large antlers, which could be carved into something dangerous or beautiful.

"Hope he's hungry." Washing the blood off of her skin and out of her clothes. "Delicious," licking some of the moose's blood off her hand.

Finally done carving the beast into a set of cubes wrapped in rhino hide. Leaving some of them open to cure and dry. Silva went inside the cabin and to Zuko's side.

**"Time to wake up my prince…" **Her voice wrapped around him like a blanket of ice. Sending shivers down his spine as the order was made crystal clear in his foggy mind.

**"Morning already?" **His body was sluggish, matching the pace of his mind.

**"Yes, now hurry up before the food I prepared, spoils…" **Watching him sit up and rub his eyes wearily. **"Or before I begin to force feed you."**

That made his eyes snap open and he was really awake now, Zuko remembered last night clearly. Silva drinking his blood with animal ferocity then him drinking her blood as if he never drank anything in his life.

"Silva," his voice cracked, he hated that whenever it happened. Including this time since he was around her.

"Hm?" She turned as his gaze paused on the urn sitting on the window.

"I don't recall an urn sitting by the window…Silva! Please tell me you didn't kill someone!" His face turned sheet-white.

She laughed loudly, "No, No! Dear God no! I would never kill someone unless I have a good reason. But as for the urn, that is where my brother now rests. Since I had to slay him last night in here, I couldn't exactly give him a proper burial since he turned to ashes." Giving the urn a thoughtful caress, her face turning somber. "I guess I'm now the last shapeshifter and the last Carpathian on earth, if I don't include you."

"Include… me?"

"Yes, since you've taken my blood, and accepted the fact that I am your partner for life. You have become mostly Carpathian, but…"

"But? But what?"

"The Carpathian side will be destroyed, when my shapeshifter blood kicks in. Since my blood was originally shapeshifter. And when a firebender drinks it, it's like an elixir of eternal life. Or eternal death."

He gulped, clutching his throat instinctively. "Eternal death…"

"It depends…whether or not my shapeshifter blood defeats the Carpathian half that now resides in you." Stepping close to him, with a hand she tilted his face to look at him better. "But for now, relax. Its best not to worry about things that you are not in control of-Like me!" Giving him a quick kiss. "After all, I have the best of everything in my life. The Carpathian life, the shapeshifter life, the bender life, and the human life…"

Zuko slipped out of the bed, took her in his embrace. Silva looked at him, his eyes were filled with something she couldn't read. Zuko slipped a hand in between their two bodies, placing it firmly on her stomach. Her eyes darkened at his touch. "You wouldn't mind if I had something to drink first, would you?" Zuko's blood pounded in his ears, the sensation of his teeth sharpening against his tongue spurring the very thought.

Silva tilted her head back in answer, exposing the long line of her throat. An offering to him, "Please…"

His lips met her flesh and a tremor ran down her spine. Zuko paused for a moment and thought, _am I becoming like Silva already? _But quickly banished it to the back of his mind the minute he sank his fangs into her soft and hot skin. Silva's lifeblood flowed into his mouth, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head just from the taste. Her blood was like liquid light; the more he took the more full and better he felt.

"Yes," Silva sighed softly. This was completely out of character for her, letting him take advantage. But it just felt so right! She placed a hand on the back of his head.

Zuko felt her shift, felt her hand hold him against her. He stilled, thinking he had to fight for the right to taste her. But he then felt something brush his mind softly, like a breeze or the edges of a butterfly's wings fluttering against his face.

_More…_Silva's head tilted back farther, so he could dig deeper. He rumbled low, _are you doing okay? I haven't taken too much yet, have I? _

She opened her eyes, gently rubbing the back of his head. _No, I'm doing fine. I can take large amounts of blood loss, unlike ordinary people. But if you drink too much, you won't be able to eat human food for a couple of weeks. And we can't have that happening._

He froze, _very well. _Letting his tongue seal the pinpricks on her throat, then pressing his face in the hollow of her shoulder. _You smell amazing, Silva. _

She chuckled softly, _your becoming more like me than you realize, my prince…_

He pushed away, eyes blazing brighter than before. Zuko stretched his arms over his head. Silva rubbed her throat, the sensation still pulsing through her body. Zuko then froze, the combined sounds of their hearts, his blood rushing through his veins, every little sound hurt. He took a deep breath, forcing it away. _How close am I to becoming a shapeshifter? Or a vampire? _Silva caught the distress in his mind.

"Zuko, come on. You should eat, before the stew gets cold." Leading him over to the small table, where a steaming bowl sat.

He sat and took a spoonful into his mouth and swallowed, immediately his stomach rebelled and he grimaced. "Are you okay, Zuko?" Silva began to get a little worried. She had already replaced his blood once. And if he couldn't even stand to eat a little stew…she shuddered. She had replaced too much and he was already half a Carpathian.

Zuko attempted to eat some more, and with a little help from Silva, without his knowledge managed to finish it off. He sat silently staring into the empty bowl, lost in his thoughts.

"Silva, we need to get back to the ship and soon." Without looking at her.

"I know, we'll go when I feel the time is right…"


	6. Silva bg and little mor insight n2 famil

**Silvamane's family background, and a bit more insight on She's Got Bite…**

Silvamane's family had survived for centuries, due to their long lives. But around the time Silvamane was born a prophecy was made. A Firebender with a scar would catch Silva's heart. Releasing her from her dark curse and accepting the fate of being a shapeshifter and having eternal life.

Silva's parents were killed during a fire nation raid at a nomad air temple. The rest of Silva's family had been dead for years, leaving her and her brother to fend for themselves. Unbeknownst to Silva, on one fateful night her dear brother Ryu was attacked by a vampire, who was originally a Carpathian, but lost their soul to the dead.

Ryu felt that his very existence threatened his little sister's chances of finding her so-called eternal partner. But Ryu managed to get to his sister's birthday, but what was bad was that it was held at night. And that was when his vampire side was the strongest. As Silva blew the candles out that's when Ryu attacked her, infecting her with the disease. But it didn't affect her the way it did him. Instead of becoming a vampire she became a Carpathian, able to withstand the things an ordinary vampire could not. Adding to her ever-growing shapeshifter powers.

Silva came to almost hating her brother, but embraced the curse as a gift. After being captured by Zhao, she actually enjoyed how she was a threat to Zhao's men and himself.

But Silva soon came to resent that very same power when Zuko came and took her as his prisoner. Her powers threatened to kill Zuko if she didn't keep herself in check. Yet it never failed when Zuko ordered her around that she followed it without question. In a way, like the prophecy said.

Yet the prophecy was wrong when it came about Silva's heart being caught. It was Zuko's heart that got caught in Silva's hands. He became putty whenever she was around, and his men and uncle weren't. Silva was as ferocious as ever when it came to the safety of Zuko.

Uncle Iroh was happy for his nephew's newfound partner, and a little happier even though it didn't show when he saw the mark on Zuko's skin. Every time he saw his nephew or Silva together or apart. He always had one thought in mind. "Grandchildren!"

Author's note Sounds a little corny doesn't it? A bit too perfect of a story, Silva being almost like god… I need a weakness for her…maybe its Zuko and it might just get her killed. As for Zuko…well I still need to tweak his perverted-nut-in-a-shell behavior. Uncle Iroh, I think I'll leave him alone from now on and let him enjoy his tea.

"Hey Silva!" Me

"Eh?" Silva

"Do you really like Zuko?"

"No freaking duh! You wrote about me almost having sex with the guy! And then drinking his blood! How does this not require a little love? How?!" Eyes begin to turn red.

"AUGH!! Run away from the hell-bent shapeshifter!" Goes and hides behind Zuko. "She's your partner! Calm her down!"

Zuko stares awkwardly at us. "Why can't you just write about her being calm?"

Slaps self in head, "Duuh!" Whips out a pad of paper and a blue ink pen, scribbling. "The pen is mightier than the sword!" Begins to write down random stuff.

Silva's clothes change to a fancy Victorian dress. "What the hell!" Begins to rip the clothes off.

*Snickering evilly* "Take that!"

Zuko begins to drool over Silva, "My don't you look perfect…perfect enough to eat!" Begins to chase Silva around, trying to catch her.

"Lay off her, you pervert!" Writes more stuff down and Zuko freezes to the spot. "Hah! Didn't think I wouldn't deal with you too! Pervert!" Slaps Zuko in the face, then draws a mustache, uno-brow and funny squiggles all over his face. Begins to laugh hysterically.

See you next time on "**Author's Note Gone Wild"**


End file.
